


[podfic] In This Class We Stan A Friend

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Format, Alya Césaire Is The Best, But Still Kind Of A Fic, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, IT'S ALMOST MY 10-YEAR PODFICIVERSARY, Maribat Fluff Week, Not Fic, Operation: Hot Girl Summer, Podfic, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Written for the Maribat flash event on Tumblr.AU Where five years ago Marinette and Tim became friends when he spent the summer training in Paris under Lady Shiva. However, the life of a hero is a hectic one and as such the two lost touch with each other. Now with a class trip to Gotham, Alya is determined to reconnect the two together.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	[podfic] In This Class We Stan A Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In This Class We Stan A Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026054) by [Eat0crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat0crow/pseuds/Eat0crow). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Crossover, RomCom, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Hijinks & Shenanigans, AU Format, Not Fic, But Still Kind Of A Fic, Maribat Fluff Week, Operation: Hot Girl Summer, IT'S ALMOST MY 10-YEAR PODFICIVERSARY

 **Music:** SFX snagged via [here](https://freesound.org/people/cydon/sounds/133054/) and [here](https://freesound.org/people/ondrosik/sounds/141140/)  
 ****

 **Length:** 00:28:59

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(ML_DCU\)%20_In%20This%20Class%20We%20Stan%20A%20Friend_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are plenty of wonderful moments in this story, and they all deserve to be commemorated, but for this cover I particularly wanted to highlight the mood of, "SHE'S GOT A _FRYING PAN_??????"


End file.
